Chaos What?
by Sensitive girl
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Rouge get sucked into the Pokemon world. Which includes ANOTHER Chaos Emerald hunt. All the while,they have to deal with Eggman, Team Rocket, and Team Galactic. Ash, Dawn, and Brock are going to tag along.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos What?**

By: Sensitive Girl

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction EVER, so go easy on me. Sorry it took so long to update something, but I went through writers block and having a vacation with my family, which ended horribly by a car accident. We all survived, thank goodness. So I don't have much time to write anything, except when I babysit my sister.**

**Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Tails get sucked into the Pokemon world for unknown causes. Some people there mistake them as Pokemon, most are proved wrong. You have to read to find out the causes.**

**Me: Sorry for the lame title and summary, I can't think of anything else for this story. I am terrible at making summaries. **

**Amy: I can't wait to see what you came up with.**

**Me: Thanks! Rouge is in this because I don't want Amy to be the only girl that gets into the world of Pokemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Sonic Team, Nintendo, or any of their characters. I just own the idea of this story.**

'_This is a thought' _"This is someone speaking" _**This is a flashback.**_(this is an author's note during the story to explain something)

**Me: Sorry if anyone is OOC. Some people MIGHT be hard to grasp. On with the story. If it is hard to understand, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Chaos What?**

**Chapter 1**

_***Amy's POV***_

"Hnn," I said. _'Was I unconscious?'. _I sighed._ 'Doesn't matter now'_. She thought as she sat up, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Good, you are awake. I was starting to worry," said a familiar deep voice (a/n bet you know who it is), startling her. He chuckled a little, "Didn't mean to startle you, Rose."

_'Hang on. Only one person calls me that…'_ "Oh, it's OK, Shadow," I said as I shrugged it off, "By the way, what happened?"

"Eggman," He said simply, "Right after you were knocked unconscious, three strange animals appeared and sent us all here." I must have had a confused look on my face because he continued, "I was the last to get sucked into the portal. After the little incident, I went wandering around until I found you here, still unconscious. It is possible we were sent to another world. I do not recognize any of the animals here." I nodded, now understanding the situation we were in. Then it hit me, where were the others?

"Hey Shadow, do you think the others are ok?" I said, with obvious concern showing on my face. Shadow shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know.

"They probably are. But right now, we have to find out where we are," He said, holding an outstretched hand. I took hold of it and he helped me up. "We better get going now. We will find out sooner that way." Shadow continued.

"You still have your chaos emerald, right?" I said. He only nodded. That was good. Now we can use Chaos Control when we need to teleport or stop time in an area.

We walked through the forest for a little while until we found a path. A path meant some form of intelligent life, which could mean civilization, furthermore increasing our chance of finding out where we were.

"Torterra! Standby for battle" shouted a voice. I judged it to be male from the sound of it. We turned around and saw a human boy with lavender-ish brown hair, a blue-violet jacket, and regular baggy pants (a/n that's what he looks like to me anyways), standing next to an ENOURMOUS turtle thing with a TREE on its BACK! I was definitely confused about the whole situation now. I looked over to Shadow. He seemed like he was just as confused as I was. And wait, did that purple person say BATTLE! Just what exactly did we do to them! What could we have possibly done to upset him. Eh, we would win anyways.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" the purple dude said. The turtle thing, I guess its name is Torterra, made the branches on its tree go into the ground, then out again, and the vines started attacking us. I had a look of terror on my face, for I had underestimated what that turtle thing could do.

**Me: CLIFFHANGER! Well, did you like it so far? If it was a little hard to understand, please review or send me a message and tell me what I am doing wrong. Do it as nice as you can though. I don't want to see harsh flames. Constructive criticism is ok. Compliments are always welcome. Keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction EVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos What?**

By: Sensitive Girl

**Authors Note: Ash, Dawn, and Brock will appear in this chapter. I forgot to put the pairings for this story: Shadamy and Pearlshipping.**

**Character Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Dawn: 13**

**Brock: 21**

**Paul: 15 (he only appears once in a while)**

**Amy: 14 (older for the story)**

**Shadow: 17 (he is immortal, but I put him at 17, he is still immortal ppls)**

**Sonic: 17**

**Rouge: 18**

**Tails: 8 (his real age. He is 8, right?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, Sonic Team, Nintendo, or any of their characters. I just own the idea of this story.**

'_This is a thought' _"This is someone speaking" _**This is a flashback.**_(this is an author's note during the story to explain something)

**Me: Sorry if anyone is OOC. Some people MIGHT be hard to grasp. On with the story. If it is hard to understand, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**Chaos What?**

**Chapter 2**

_***Shadow's POV***_

The turtle thing shot its tree branches into the ground somehow. All of a sudden, the branches came out of the ground and started to attack us. I ran (a/n he has those cool shoes that allow him to skate on air, but I'm just going to call it running) out of the way. Amy seemed to be frozen in terror. I sighed, _'I can't really blame her. We aren't familiar with these animals or their attacks at all.' _I dodged another root and decided that it was time we fought back.

"Rose," I said, she looked at me, "I think it's time we fought back."

"Ok," Amy said. She took her hammer out of nowhere and ran towards the turtle.

"Chaos Spear!" A bolt of yellow chaos energy made contact with the animal and damaged it. It retracted its branches. Before the human had a chance to issue another command to the turtle, Amy hit the turtle on the head with her hammer hard and knocked it out.

The human took out a red and white ball and aimed it towards the turtle. "Torterra, return," he took out another ball, "Usaring, standby for battle." The ball let out a red beam and formed a bear with a yellow circle on its front side.

"Great, another animal to fight against," Amy said sarcastically.

"We'd better finish this. The sooner the better," I said in my usual emotionless way, "Chaos Spears!" I threw a barrage of Chaos Spears at the bear. It was knocked out. The human seemed angry, but wiped the surprised look of his face.

"Usaring, return," the human said. He took out another ball and was going to throw it out.

"Don't bother taking out another one of those animals. Didn't you see how we beat them? Seriously, why did you battle us and why? We didn't do anything to you," Rose said (a/n Shadow calls Amy, Rose because he like likes her) with anger in her voice. The boy just looked bewildered, like he had just seen something impossible.

"A talking Pokémon?" said the boy. Rose and I just exchanged looks of confusion.

"What's a Pokémon?" Amy and I said at the same time. The boy looked bewildered and opened his mouth.

"Hey Shadow and Amy. Boy, I didn't expect to see you here," said a familiar female voice.

"Rouge! Sonic! Tails! You are alright!" said Amy.

_***Amy's POV***_

"Yeah, we're alright. We can see you are alright too, and we've got some new friends," said the white bat as she gestured towards two human boys and one human girl, a yellow mouse like animal, and a blue penguin like animal. The first boy has black hair, a red, black, and blue cap, a yellow and black vest, a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and the yellow mouse was perched on his shoulder. The girl had midnight blue hair, a black top, a pink skirt, black socks, pink boots, a white and pink beanie, two yellow clips, and was holding the blue penguin. The other boy had tan skin, brown hair, an orange vest, green shirt, and jeans. "Shadow, Amy, meet Ash, Dawn, and Brock."

"Hi. I'm Dawn. This is my partner, Piplup. It's nice to meet you," said the blue haired girl, holding the blue penguin.

"I'm Ash. It is nice to meet you, and this is my partner Pikachu," said the black haired boy.

"I'm Brock. Ever since we heard about you from your friends, we wanted to meet you," said the brown haired boy.

"Hi! I'm Amy Rose. Thank goodness you came, otherwise Shadow and I would have had to fight another one of those animals-Pokémon was it called? - owned by that boy over there." I said pointing over to the purple haired person that was ten feet away from where Shadow and I were standing.

"Oh! That's Paul. He must've thought you were a Pokémon. Speaking of Pokémon, Paul, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" said Ash.

"I can't right now. Those two did quite a bit of damage to a few of my Usaring and Torterra," said the purple dude, now identified as Paul.

"Not a surprise there. Other than me, no one stands a chance against Shadow," said Sonic, wearing his trademark grin and giving a thumbs up.

"Well, now that the group is back together again, we can find a way to get back home. We also found two of the Chaos Emeralds," said Tails. Oh Tails. I almost forgot he was here. "Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow you still have yours with you right?" The ebony hedgehog nodded and brought out his red Chaos Emerald.

"Maybe we should get back to the campsite. We can discuss things there," said Rouge. Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Come on. It isn't far from here," said Brock, leading us into the forest for a few minutes, then into a clearing. Three tents were set up, there was a table, a few chairs, a couple logs, and a pile of wood set up for a fire.

"We'll have to sleep for the night. It is already getting dark," said Shadow.

"We should eat first. I'm starving," said Ash.

"Your always hungry, Ash. But you do have a point, we have been walking all day, and I'm hungry too," said Dawn.

"I'll cook ramen noodles," said Brock.

**Me: Was that good? Bad? Or just ok? That was harder to write than I thought, and didn't turn out as I planned, but I tried. Please don't be too harsh with criticism. This is my first fanfiction after all.**


	3. Author's notes

Hi Everyone. I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. There has been many things going on and I can only write when there is peace and quiet and when I am alone. I'm sorry to say this, but I am possibly deleting this story. My writing skills back then weren't very good, as they have improved now. I MIGHT rewrite this story, but I have to delete this and get my mind clear enough for this kind of crossover. Goodbye for this story, and sorry.

Sensitive Girl


End file.
